


Testing perspectives

by Primisarose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: This is just me testing out perspectives (1, 2, and 3)Aka, writing practice.Feel free to read
Kudos: 2





	1. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- First persons is when the protagonist is referred to with “I” “Me” “Myself”
> 
> 2- Second persons is when the protagonist is referred to with “You” “You’re” “Yourself”
> 
> 3- Third persons is when the protagonist is referred to with “They” “Their” “Themself”

**_I love you._ **

-

I give my everything. I offer out my heart and brain and soul. I give everything and ask for nothing in return. Not recognition, not friends or family, not even a kind word or a compliment. Nothing in return. Take everything from me and I won’t complain, take everything and give nothing in return. 

-

You give your everything. You offer your heart and brain and soul. You give everything and ask for nothing in return. Not recognition, not friends or family, not even a kind word or a compliment. Nothing in return. They can take everything from you and you won’t complain, they can take everything and give nothing in return.

-

They give their everything. They offer out their heart and brain and soul. They give everything and ask for nothing in return. Not recognition, not friends or family, not even a kind word or a compliment. Nothing in return. Take everything from them and they won’t complain, take everything and give nothing in return.

-


	2. Coward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowardice....

**_Coward._ **

-

I don’t have any plans and even if I did I am not brave enough; too much of a coward to even come close to carrying them out. No matter how much I want to, I am too scared. I can’t save or even help anyone, too caught up in my own fears and cowardice. I wish I was braver, I wish I had someone or something to lead me other than my own brain. If I wasn’t this much of a coward perhaps I would find a meaning. 

-

You don’t have any plans and even if you did you aren’t brave enough; too much of a coward to even come close to carrying them out. No matter how much you want to, you are too scared. You can’t save or even help anyone, too caught up in your own fears and cowardice. You wish you were braver, you wish that you had someone or something to lead you other than your own brain. If you weren’t this much of a coward perhaps you would find a meaning. 

-

They don’t have any plans and even if they did they aren’t brave enough; too much of a coward to even come close to carrying them out. No matter how much they want to, they are too scared. They can’t save or even help anyone, too caught up in their own fears and cowardice. They wish that they were braver, they wish that they had someone or something to lead them other than their own brain. If they weren’t this much of a coward perhaps they would find a meaning.

-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. It wasn’t me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Framing......

**_It wasn’t me._ **

-

I claw at my head, frustrated. Nobody is listening, no body EVER listens. I can’t even defend myself anymore. I didn’t do anything, I’m being accused on false accusations.... But I can’t do anything. Nobody believes me, I’m all alone. Even if I tried, at this point, I can’t be heard. Nobody listens and there’s nothing I can do about it. I’m innocent but I’ve been found guilty. My stuttering excuses had only damned me further as their ears opened and closed. This was the end, wasn’t it? The end of me and everything I’ve ever known... And there’s nothing to be done.

-

You claw at your head, frustrated. Nobody is listening, no body EVER listens. You can’t even defend yourself anymore. You didn’t do anything, you’re being accused on false accusations.... But you can’t do anything. Nobody believes you, you’re all alone. Even if you tried, at this point, you can’t be heard. Nobody listens and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re innocent but you’ve been found guilty. Your stuttering excuses had only damned you further as their ears opened and closed. This was the end, wasn’t it? The end of you and everything you’ve ever known... And there’s nothing to be done.

-

They claw at their head, frustrated. Nobody is listening, no body EVER listens. They can’t even defend themself anymore. They didn’t do anything, they’re being accused on false accusations.... But they can’t do anything. Nobody believes them, they’re all alone. Even if they tried, at this point, they can’t be heard. Nobody listens and there’s nothing they can do about it. They’re innocent but they’ve been found guilty. Their stuttering excuses had only damned you further as the others’ ears opened and closed. This was the end, wasn’t it? The end of them and everything they’ve ever known... And there’s nothing to be done.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading !!


	4. Lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies......

**_Lie._ **

-

Lie. If I lie I can survive, right? If I lie my way out I don’t have to do it. If I can make a convincing lie, a lie that can fool everyone else and myself. A lie convincing enough to make me think that I’m okay. A lie to convince everyone around me. If I lie I can survive. I believe that…. Unless that’s a lie too.

-

Lie. If you lie you can survive, right? If you lie your way out you don’t have to do it. If you can make a convincing lie, a lie that can fool everyone else and yourself. A lie convincing enough to make you think that you’re okay. A lie to convince everyone around you. If you lie you can survive. You believe that…. Unless that’s a lie too.

-

Lie. If they lie they can survive, right? If they lie their way out they don’t have to do it. If they can make a convincing lie, a lie that can fool everyone else and theirself. A lie convincing enough to make them think that they’re okay. A lie to convince everyone around them. If they lie they can survive. They believe that…. Unless that’s a lie too.

-  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
